


Everyone Loves Merlin (particularly one big prat)

by nachte (nachten)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Party Dresses, Suits, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachten/pseuds/nachte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suits, waistcoats and party dresses. And a whole lot of love for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Merlin (particularly one big prat)

**Author's Note:**

> Piling on some love for Merlin and everyone after the tearjerker of a series finale. =’( I’m just gonna imagine everyone is happily reunited like this forever and ever and ever. Inspired by some lovely art by Lily Hoshino.
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://nachte.tumblr.com/post/38756292641/title-everyone-loves-merlin-particularly-one-big) and [LJ](http://crystalandgold.livejournal.com/18660.html).


End file.
